24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm
| code = 5AFF06 | author = David Fury | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack contacts Mike Novick and asks for a secret meeting in hopes of gathering evidence against Logan's Chief of Staff Cummings, as Martha begs Aaron Pierce for help. Meanwhile, Walt coerces Logan into aiding him with his complicity with the terrorists' actions during the day. Finally, Buchanan clashes with Lynn over a decision to violate the President's orders, while the Russian separatists attempt to escape the United States with the nerve gas with help from Schaeffer. Episode guide *Ivan Erwich informs Schaeffer that the canisters were found where he had told them, and that they would eventually use it on Russian soil. * is informed by James Nathanson that Erwich was successful in retrieving the nerve gas from the airport. They then agree that their only loose end left is Jack Bauer. Cummings then calls Spenser Wolff to ask for his help in dealing with Bauer. * is informed of the theft of nerve gas. Also, after his wife, Martha, is unknowingly attacked by Cummings, she tells him that she had evidence of her conversation with David Palmer, but now it has been stolen. Cummings then tries to convince him that she needs to be sent to a rehabilitation clinic in Vermont. However, Logan finds out that Martha escaped and asks Aaron Pierce to find her. *At , Bill Buchanan interrogates Spenser after finding out about his involvement. Bill and Chloe realize Spenser had been tracking Jack since he arrived. * kills Hank, an assassin sent to kill him. He then shows Spenser images of the assassin to find out who told him to let him into CTU. Spenser confesses that it was Walt Cummings. Jack is in the situation room with Lynn McGill, Audrey Raines, Bill Buchanan, making a case against going after Walt Cummings for his involvement with terrorists in the theft of Sentox nerve gas from Ontario Airport. As they try to find ways to find proof against Cummings, Jack suggests them calling Mike Novick to recruit his help. Bill questions if Mike is involved, but Jack denies it. Lynn goes against the idea of going against Cummings, but Jack offers himself for the job, knowing that if the plan backfires, there will be no fallout on CTU. Audrey and Bill agree, but Lynn reminds Jack that the priority is to find the nerve gas, not avenging David Palmer. Jack agrees and Lynn tells them to work the protocols. As Jack and Audrey work with satellite pictures of the Presidential compound, Audrey apologizes for being distant and tells him that she's still processing the fact that he's alive. She then warns Jack that once Cummings finds out that he is still alive, he will come after him again. At the presidential retreat, Cummings receives a call from James Nathanson asking if Bauer is dead. Cummings tells him he hasn't received confirmation from his hitman, Hank. He expresses concern at the failure to kill Jack. Cummings then asks Nathanson if the nerve gas has reached the port. He tells him Erwich will arrive there any minute. At the Port of Long Beach, Erwich and Schaeffer arrive at the port with the truckload of gas. Schaeffer explains that it will take eight days for the gas to reach Erwich's homeland. He offers to help deliver the shipment to Moscow, but Erwich tells him he already has ground transportation set up. Novick comes into Logan's office and tells one of his bodyguards to load a disc into the player. He tells President Logan that Martha has not yet been found, but Secret Service believe she is still on the property. After Logan lashes out at him, Cummings arrives and Novick shows them a DVD made by the terrorists showing the effects of the gas. A Middle Eastern man is shown convulsing while Novick narrates in detail about the effects of the nerve gas. Logan has seen enough and orders him to stop the video. Novick warns that the Sentox that the terrorists have is far more lethal than the gas shown on the disc. If released in a populated area, it would remain a lethal cloud for several hours. While he's talking, Novick receives a text message from Jack, asking him to call him on a secure line and warning him to tell no one. Walt Cummings gets a little nervous as Novick excuses himself. Novick calls Jack, who gives him his condolences for the death of David Palmer. Jack then tells him that he has a new lead on the gas and needs to meet with him in person. Jack tells him that he shouldn't tell anyone about them meeting. Novick is initially uncomfortable with the secrecy, but when Jack tells him it concerns Walt Cummings, he agrees to meet him and points him to a spot outside the retreat. On his way out of CTU, Jack is stopped by Derek and Diane. They ask Jack if he is leaving with them, but he says CTU still needs him. Jack asks Derek to speak with his mom for a minute, and she realizes he will not be coming back. He then tells her he never thought he'll be back to his old life. Diane then tells him she knows about his involvement with Audrey, and he confesses they were a couple before he met her. Diane frankly asks him if he is still in love with Audrey, and he admits he is. However, he confesses he doesn't know if she loves him back. Jackie arrives to tell Jack that his transportation is ready, so he and Diane hug each other. As he leaves, Diane starts crying. Cummings has intercepted Novick's phone conversation with Jack, and plays a recording of it for Nathanson, who berates him for his failure to kill Jack. Cummings is now fearful that he has been compromised and Jack may know some things about the conspiracy. Nathanson tells him that he only has one option left. Aaron Pierce and other Secret Service agents are looking for Martha in the Presidential retreat stables. Eventually, Aaron finds her hiding in one of the horse stables and asks her to come out. She asks him for protection and tells him that someone is trying to keep her silent. Just as she is about to speak, two more agents arrive to take her. She pleads Aaron to protect her, but he steps aside and lets them take Martha away. However, he seems conflicted as they lead her out. At CTU, Bill and Audrey are in the Situation Room making sure that the airports and CHP have been notified about the missing canisters. Buchanan reminds her that they must not know about the Sentox nerve gas to avoid panic within the population. walks out after tampering with the canisters.]] At the port, Schaeffer secretly adjusts the codes on the canisters. As he closes the container, he stumbles upon Erwich. Erwich asks him what he's doing, and Schaeffer explains that he was making sure the canisters are secure so they don't knock around during the loading process. Erwich tells him that his men already made sure about that and he shouldn't be concerned. Schaeffer then hands Erwich the remote trigger, the arming codes, and some customs papers. Schaeffer then asks for the rest of his payment, but Erwich reminds him that the arrangement was for him to receive it when the shipment left the port. As Schaeffer walks away, Erwich eyes him suspiciously. Diane and Derek are walking out of CTU. Diane sees Audrey and asks Derek for a minute. She then approaches Audrey and asks for a minute. Diane then asks her if she still has feelings for Jack. Audrey tries to ignore the conversation arguing it's personal, but Diane tells her how he had lived with them for the past six months, and how they were starting to become a family. Diane tells her that she cares about him, but that Jack is still in love with Audrey. Diane tells him that if she doesn't, he should let him go. This conversation prompts Audrey to call Jack, as he is heading to meet with Novick. Audrey asks her if he plans to come back or if he plans to return with Diane. Jack tells her he doesn't know yet, and Audrey asks her if it's true that he still loved her. Jack tells her he never stopped. Fighting back tears, Audrey begs Jack to not leave her again, but Jack tells her it's complicated. He then apologizes for leaving since he has to meet with Novick. Logan is on the phone, telling an underling to keep the nerve gas crisis quiet, when Aaron arrives to tell him that Martha has been found. Aaron attempts to bring up what Martha told him about David Palmer, but Logan attributes her conspiracy theories to her questionable mental state. At this point, Walt Cummings arrives, and Aaron leaves. Cummings arrives. Walt tells Logan that he had hoped to spare him from what he was about to say, but assures him that Jack is forcing his hand. He then tells Logan that Jack is headed to the retreat to accuse him of being involved with the terrorists nerve gas conspiracy. When Logan tells him that's ridiculous, Cummings confesses to him that it's true. He tells Logan that he had leaked information to the terrorists through a contact about the nerve gas hideout, but that they never intended for it to cause any damage. Logan is enraged and reminds him about the innocent people that died in the airport. However, Walt assures him that they knew there would be collateral damage. As Logan prepares to call security, Walt insists that it's in his "best interest" to listen to him. Cummings then tells him that the terrorists are planning to use the gas against Russia, but that his people control the remote detonators on the canisters. He assures Logan that once the canisters reach the terrorist base they will detonate it by satellite. This will 'confirm' the existence of weapons of mass destruction in Central Asia, justifying a U.S. military presence, stated in the terms of the anti-terrorism treaty Logan and Suvarov signed a few hours ago, and guaranteeing the flow of oil for the next generations to come. Logan blasts Cummings for endangering his administration and accuses him of being a traitor. Cummings proclaims to Logan that he is a patriot who is doing what was absolutely necessary for the greater future of the nation. Logan then asks him if David Palmer was murdered because he found out about the plan. Cummings then says that it was an unfortunate but a very important factor for the operation's success. Logan is outraged and orders Cummings to contact his man inside, but he assures him that his man is unreachable now. Logan insists, but is swayed by Cummings' threats against his presidency due to the scandal of the conspiracy. Jack meets with Novick outside the Presidential retreat. As they greet each other, Jack hears a helicopter approaching. They are soon intercepted and surrounded by several Secret Service agents. Angered, Jack asks him who did he tell about their meeting. Novick assures him he didn't. As the agents arrest Jack, Novick demands that they stand down, but they insist they are acting on orders from the President. Jack and Mike are both taken into custody. Back at the retreat, Cummings is informed of the detainment. Logan asks him how will they keep Novick silent, but Cummings assures him he doesn't know anything, saying that they detained Jack before he gave Novick any information. Cummings tells Logan that they will tell everyone Jack was attempting to tell Novick national secrets that he was not authorized to hear, which forced them to detain him. When Logan asks him about Jack and CTU, Walt assures him that once the gas is out of the country, it will be hard to make any connection to his administration. Logan then asks him if he's sure that the detonators will work, and Cummings assures him that all he needs to do is take CTU out of the loop of the investigation. As Walt leaves, a staffer calls the President and tells him that his wife wants to talk to him, but he refuses to. As Secret Service takes Jack into the stables, Aaron asks Agent Dunley why Jack was being detained, and why he wasn't notified of it. Dunley tells him that he received orders from the President through Walt Cummings. Aaron begins to suspect something is up. At CTU, Lynn announces that Division has ordered CTU to be pulled off the pursuit of the nerve gas, by orders of the White House. According to Lynn, they want to use their own people to coordinate the search. Audrey argues that it will take hours to bring another agency to speed, and that Jack should already be in contact with Novick. Lynn tells her that the President isn't taking his calls and that both Jack and Novick are unreachable. Buchanan suspects something is wrong and tells Lynn that they should disregard the order. Lynn is reluctant to disobey a direct order from the White House. Buchanan then blasts Lynn for his lack of experience to make that sort of decision. Lynn then asks Buchanan to step outside and tells him that he can't talk to him like that. Buchanan apologizes but assures him that his advice still stands. Buchanan then convinces Lynn to temporarily disregard the order, telling him that is his responsibility to ignore any order that jeopardizes their chances of finding the nerve gas. At the retreat, Martha awaits transfer to the asylum. Evelyn is trying to make sure they don't leave anything she might need, but Martha starts recalling how she was once the most trusted confidant of her husband, during his years in Congress, but how she is now an afterthought. She is upset that he isn't even bothering to see her off. Evelyn tries to assure her that he is probably busy to be there, but Martha tells her he is the President of the United States and that he'd be there with her if he wanted to. Aaron visits Jack in the stable, telling him that he is going to be transferred to a detention facility. Jack assures him that he was invited by Mike Novick. Jack then appeals to Aaron's loyalty to Palmer, revealing that he can prove that Walt Cummings was involved in Palmer's death and with the terrorists theft of nerve gas. Aaron says that Martha Logan told him the same thing. Jack tells him that Cummings is undermining Logan's presidency, and that is equivalent to a coup d'état and pleads for his help. Aaron begins to consider what he just heard. Aaron walks inside the retreat, telling an agent that Jack has escaped to distract him. He tells the agent that Jack was headed to the west gate and that he'll cover his post. Inside Logan's office, Cummings hangs up with NSA and tells Logan that CTU hasn't transferred the search operation yet. He tells Logan to contact Lynn McGill to see what's happening. Logan tells him that he has been avoiding McGill's call cause he doesn't know what to tell him about their dismissal from the operation, but Walt assures him he doesn't have to give Lynn any reasons because he's the president. At this point, Aaron comes into the office. When Logan tells him they're in the middle of a meeting, Jack comes in and apologizes for confronting him like that. He assures him that Walt Cummings has been withholding information vital to national security. When Cummings tries to reach the phone, Jack attacks him and starts beating him. As Logan looks on, shocked, he orders Aaron to stop Jack. However, Aaron assures him he's upholding his oath to protect him. When Logan goes for the phone, Aaron tells him that he has overridden the distress line. Jack then recites Walt's various offenses, including his involvement in the assassination of David Palmer. Logan states that Cummings already confessed and the gas is already out of the country. Jack then starts beating Cummings again, but Logan assures him that Walt doesn't know where the gas is. Jack insists that Cummings is lying about its location. Walt then tells him that his inside man has already gone dark. Jack pulls out a knife, and threatens to cut out Walt's eyes if he doesn't talk. Walt breaks and reveals that the gas is in a container carrying medical supplies at the Port of Long Beach. Cummings then assures him he doesn't know the container number. Logan insists on Bauer to leave Cummings, and he complies. Jack calls CTU and apprise them on the gas's location, telling them it's supposed to leave at 2:30. Lynn inquires about the accuracy of the intel, and Jack tells him it came directly from Walt Cummings. Lynn then asks Logan about the order to stop the search, but Logan tells them to disregard the earlier order. Audrey goes to alert CBP and Buchanan tells her to have Hazmat teams ready at the perimeter. Lynn asks if Jack is coming back to CTU, but he doesn't know yet. Buchanan tells him they'll inform him if they have any information on the container. After hanging up the phone, Jack and Aaron offer to turn themselves in. However, Logan tells Aaron to take back his badge and get Cummings out of his sight. As they walk out, Logan assures Jack that Cummings told him it was too late. He also tells him that he trusted Cummings, but was coerced. He then tells him that they have to discuss the fact that he's alive. Jack tells him that he has accomplished what he has set out to do, which was to identify the murderer of David Palmer. He asks to be left on until the current crisis is over, after which he will disappear again. Logan tells him that will probably be the best for the country. They then shake hands and Jack leaves. At the retreat, Martha is being escorted into the Presidential limo as Evelyn tells her that she'll see her soon. Suddenly, an agent arrives and tells the driver to wait. Logan comes out, telling her that he misjudged her, and she was right about Cummings and Palmer's murder. Logan tells her that he should've listened to her and that Cummings convinced her to send her to Vermont. Logan apologizes, but Martha remains angry that Logan would so quickly agree to sending her away to the clinic. Wendy, one of the President's aide, interrupts them and tells him that they already have a link with CTU. He thanks her and asks her to see that Martha's luggage be taken back to her room. When he approaches to kiss her, Martha rejects him and he kisses her in the cheek instead. At CTU, Lynn asks Chloe if she confirmed Jack's intel. Chloe tells him that there's only one ship leaving the port at 2:30, a freighter bound for Central Asia leaving from Pier "F". She tells him that they don't have any CTU team in the vicinity, but there's a CBP task force under their directive. Lynn asks her to make sure that they know about the nerve gas, but Chloe is concerned that the CBP will have a difficult time sorting through the hundreds of containers. However, Edgar reveals that he has hacked into the ship's manifest, and finds the likely container carrying the gas. This information is passed on to the CBP team, and Chloe sets up a live feed so the White House can witness the raid. They find background intel on Erwich saying that he joined his country's separatist movement six years ago. Jack tells Bill to remind the CBP team that they need to take Erwich alive. Logan arrives and asks about the situation, and Jack briefs him on what is happening. Curtis Manning informs them that the feed is up. CBP agents led by Agent Finn approach the canister at the port. Buchanan reminds him not to fire their weapons unless it's necessary. The CBP agents open the container, and they get in. However, they find only the body of Schaeffer who looks as if he was tortured before he was killed. When they open the crates where the canisters used to be, they find out the canisters are missing. Jack asks for Walt Cummings to be brought. When Jack tells him the canisters are missing, Cummings doesn't believe it. When he sees the live feed and sees Schaeffer's body, he tells them that he was his contact inside and that the terrorists must've found that they reprogrammed the detonators. Split screen: President Logan, Cummings, and Jack can't believe the terrorists are working on their own terms. CTU is wondering where the nerve gas could be. Martha Logan returns angry by what she almost had to go through. Erwich and his men knowing they have been betrayed drive the canisters most likely going to be used for target attacks. Diane and Derek are driving home after being debriefed. Walt's cell phone begins ringing. As a Secret Service agent takes it out, Walt tells them it's Schaeffer's cell phone. Jack tells Buchanan at CTU to monitor the call. Ivan Erwich tells them that they know about the detonators being reprogrammed. He then reveals that Schaeffer confessed to everything under torture, so he knows that the arming codes were altered. Erwich asks for the President, but Walt assures him he had nothing to do with the deal. Erwich then tells Walt that his country will pay a heavy price for his betrayal. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Ben Parrillo as Agent Finn * Timothy V. Murphy as Schaeffer Co-starring * Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown (as "Logan Aide") * Matt Huhn as Steve (as "Secret Service Agent #1") * Robert Maffia as Andrei * Michael Yavnieli as Cole (as "Secret Service Agent #2") * Terry Woodberry as M. Dunley (as "Secret Service Agent #3") * Marci Michelle as Jackie (as "CTU Worker") * Michael Karawia as Middle Eastern Man Uncredited * Sam Hunter as Crewcut separatist * Michael Jacey as John Deleted appearances * Roger Hewlett as Port Officer Reed Production staff Background information and notes * Stock footage from previous seasons of David Palmer appears in this episode. * A rather long scene was deleted from this episode, which features Erwich briefly discussing his ideology to Schaeffer. Andrei then deceives a Port Officer (played by Roger Hewlett) by emitting a false signal to a customs x-ray scanner. * The Sentox nerve gas was set to be shipped out of the Port of Long Beach by freighter in container - number 539146 box number 7 - carrying medical at 2:30pm to a location in central Asia. See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 506 506